


Pregnancy

by Moxie_Maria



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is Robin, Drabble, Jason Todd is Red X, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Dick Grayson, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pregnancy, Re writing it, i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxie_Maria/pseuds/Moxie_Maria
Summary: Red x admire's his mate's belly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Something short and cute I wanted to write.(Kind of Inspired by wynja's kitty litter of a different kind on ff.net)  
> prompt: “I can’t help it, I love your belly.” 
> 
> Pairing:Red X/Robin  
> Fandom:Teen Titans

"Stop that" the pissed off Omega said,swatting the other male's hand off his belly.  
Red chuckled "I can't help it,I love your belly." the thief said  
Red X didn't know why but something about the thought of Robin being like this excited him.

  
"You got me like this"   
"I know,love" Red said as he kissed his mate's forehead,caressing Robin's round belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (slightly)better version of the last chapter.  
> I'm sorry guys, I just...didn't really like the old version so I'm re-writing/editing it a bit.  
>  
> 
> Please be nice to me.  
> Hopefully, this is good enough for everyone.

"Stop that," the pissed off Omega said, swatting the Alpha's hand off his belly.

Red chuckled "I can't help it, I love your belly," the thief said caressing Robin's pregnant stomach again.Red X didn't know why but something about the Omega hero like this excited him, he was finally going to be a father and Robin was going to be the mother of his children.

Robin was about eight months along now and It showed, with his swollen stomach and breasts he had grown over time.His 

 

"You got me like this," whined the omega

Red almost wanted to roll his eyes at this, His mate was going through his  _'It's your fault I'm_ pregnant' stage again.

Deciding not to argue with the mother-to-be, he agreed. 

"I know, love," he said then kissed his mate's forehead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, please!
> 
>  
> 
> Got any Suggestions/Prompts?  
> Inbox me on my Tumblr.  
> https://tricksterxmagic.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
